The Lost Olympian
by Artyy
Summary: While the Manhattan's battle against Kronos is about to bluster, Evy arrives at Camp Half-blood. But her trustworthiness gets questionable when she discovers that this father she never knew is not a god - but a Titan. The Lord of the Titans.
1. Prologue - A Purple halo

_Bonjour everyone ! _

_So here we go. I have been wanting to do this for a long time : translating my french fanfiction so that you guys, sweet english readers, would be able to read it as well. English isn't my main language, so I really hope I haven't made too many mispellings... but please, if you feel like there is something which really needs to be corrected, just tell me ! Also, if you can read french and you are searching for a fanfiction to translate, I would be glad if you could help me getting all this into english. _

_So, some about the fanfiction itself.  
The french title is, literaly, The 13th Olympian. But as I felt it doesn't sound really great, I had to come up with another idea... And that's why you can now call it The Lost Olympian. That's really close to the title of the fifth Percy Jackson book, but that's on purpose : this fanfiction is a rewrite of that very book, with a new character, and some modifications. _

_Bref, I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Or at least, that the english is correct enough for you to only understand. I say it again, don't hesitate to leave a review to correct things !_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Arty'. _

* * *

**_Prologue  
_A Purple halo  
**

A purple halo embraced every face, reflected in every eye, made every face distorted with hatred.

Too bad I thought I had finally found a place where I would have felt happy and accepted.

Camp Half-Blood was a fabulous place : we were family. Easy to say, as we were all half brothers, sisters or cousins.

When I always had a hard time getting along with people, I was glad to see I had found people who were like me – and a place where I belonged. Feeling that welcome was heart-warming. Sure, some of them were less friendly, but hey... Nothing's perfect.

Forgetting about my previous life had been easy : for as long as I remembered, I had always lived with my uncle, and I could ealisy confess that I didn't miss him. And then, I had genuinly hoped that, knowing that a half of my blood was divine, I could one day meet my god-parent. I had lost my adoptive mother when I was too young to realise I had became an orphan for the second time of my life. But now that I knew that he or she was up there, alive and immortal, I had began to dream about the day we would finally meet.

But that was over. The time of glittering family reunion expectations was gone. Vanished within a second.

I hope at least He had fun. Yeah, he was probably rolling on floor laughing, wherever he was, somehow watching my face melting with stupefaction. If I had been sure he was obseving the scene, I wouldn't have hesitated to start yelling insluts. But I didn't want the half-bloods that surrounded me to think that my anger was destined to them. Therefore, I was content with a discret swearword.

Within a minut, they would realise what this apparition meant, and react in a way I already feared. They wouldn't salute, has the tradition wanted them to when a half-god was determined – even Chiron, the centaur, wouldn't say « Hail to the daughter of... »

I was new here, but I knew enough to start regretting the past. I had been told about it... About the war we were preparing. I knew what He had done. What He was doing. And what He was planing on doing.

I was screwed.

I closed my eyes I didn't want to see it any longer. I wouldn't open my eyelids as long as it was still rotating around my head.

« Determined ».

A purple sycthe was floating in the air. A mocking voice belied my previous assume :

« Hail to the daughter of Cronos ! »

But no one bowed.

* * *

_And here we go. The prologue is short, but the next chapter is already ready to be published, so you won't have to wait too long to read the following. :)_

_Don't hesitate to leave reviews, I'd appreciate to know what you think. In english, french, portugese... It's all good. 8)_

_See you ! _

_Arty'_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting the hero

_Hi everyone !_

_Thanks for being reading this. Again, let me remind you that I am not english ; so there may be some mispellings left down there. Please feel free to correct me somehow if necessary. Just hope that's still enjoyable. _

_Have a good reading !_

_Arty'._

* * *

**_Chapter_ 1  
Meeting the hero  
**

At least, I couldn't say I was bored.

That was to expect : since that stupid scythe had appeared above my head, the "let's-not-talk-to-Evy" game had became a thing. After all, it was logical : what if I was a dangerous spy directly sent by Big-Bad-Cronos himself ? Well, I have to confess that it sounds pretty badass. But, come on ; they just needed to take a look at me ! I was decently too small, delicate and thin to be considered a threat. But, you know... I was the new girl, and those were dark days. I would have been suspicious of myself too if I had been in their shoes.

As days went by, I'd almost managed to ignore the deep disappointment that invaded me every day. I mean, before I got here, I was no other than a simple orphan, raised and nourished by her beloved (well, more-or-less-but-mostly-less) adoptive uncle, who was frustrated about not knowing her true parents. For all I knew, I had been adopted by a kind and single woman, who had died a few months after she had inherited of me. But I didn't even knew the colour of her hair, thanks to my beloved uncle who considered that nothing was worth knowing about her. Sweet family.

And then, I had discovered that gods of Olympus were real, and always had been. I had been brought here, at the Colony, by an undercover Satyr hidden in my school, and guess what ? He had, against all odds, gone to join the army of some Titan known as Kronos. Isn't that funny ? No, you're right, I guess that's not.

But before all that, somehow, I had managed to find my place here, and I had felt pretty proud about that. And I had started dreaming about meeting my divine parent. How I wish it has been someone fun as Hecate, someone simple as Demeter... Or even Dionysos, in fact. Back then, the director of the Colony hadn't left his post vacant to do godlike things way cooler, and strangely... I appreciated him enough.

I had been impatient for my parent to give me a sign. Even if some Demi-gods sometimes wait all their life long for this, I had a feeling. Yeah, I sure did.

And I had finally received the long-waited sign from Kronos. The Titan. The bad guy. The mischievously wicked nasty evil Kronos. Awesome. At least it was novel. But I quickly got tired of the novelty ; I didn't even know of I could have been, only... Conceived. Hadn't the old man been locked up in the deepest cave of Tartar for a pretty long time or something ? And if he was indeed, somehow, able to father children, why didn't he do it more often ? This way we could all gather in a happy family of baby-Kronoses.

To be honest, I felt quite lonely. But that's the thing : I was lonely. Up there on the branch of a tree in the woods near by the Camp, I was all alone.

My leg hanged five meters above the ground, as I was leaning against the bumpy trunk. I was concentrating on the Greek signs of the book I was reading. That was surprisingly easy, but as I had heard, _that_ was normal. However, as you may have noticed, I couldn't help thinking about all of those things that gently contributed into making my life a living nightmare.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of steps on the cracking leaves that covered the ground of the woods. Important : not to let anyone think that I was hiding. Repressing the desire of shrivelling on my branch, I dropped an eye down.

It was a boy ; tall enough, about my age, brown hair and green eyes, kind of good-looking. It seemed like he was looking for something - or someone.

"Hi there ! ", I said.

He jumped with surprise, almost imperceptibly, and looked up in my direction.

"You okay ? ", I asked.

"Er, yeah", he answered, still looking surprised he had found someone in a tree - had he never seen _Hunger Games_ ? "Are you Evy ? "

I swallowed hardly - I knew I shouldn't had drawn his attention.

I was quite sure I had never seen him here at the Colony. Was he new ? Or ancient ?

The worst possibilities took form in my mind : he was an old member coming back for the summer holidays, and all his family and friends had been killed by the very hand of Kronos himself. And now, he was looking for a sweet revenge to calm his tormented mind, by savaging the daughter of his mortal immortal enemy. I was too young to suffer a slow and painful death ! Or any kind of death, by the way.

"That depends... " I said. "Who's asking ? "

How stupid ! This answer was as clear as a loud "Yes". In other words, her was now sure about my identity.

"Percy Jackson", he replied however. "Chiron told me I could find you by here. "

I was immediately filled with relief ; I had heard about the son of Poseidon. He, among all, was a true hero. And for what I had heard, he was not the kind of guy to stab someone to punish him or her to be someone's progeny.

He was basically pretty famous, but unlike me, in the good way.

"All right. I am Evy, then. "

I somehow managed to get down my tree without killing both myself and Percy. When our eyes crossed, I red in his that he was obviously wondering why I bothered climbing that high if I had such a hard time to get back down. If he had asked aloud, I would have answered that I liked befriending Death.

He quickly looked at my wavy dark hair, my clear eyes, my pale skin and my old clothes. Cynicism made me wear a yellow smiley t-shirt I liked to call « the pedo-smile shirt ». Then, he began a gawky explanation :

"Chiron made me think that I could, you know... Talk to you. "

"Oh yeah ? " I genuinely said. "About what ? "

Fortunately, he got the humorous tone, and gave me an apology look. And then, it seemed obvious : Chiron hadn't been the only one to tell him about me. I was ready to bet that it was a matter of security, to him, to verify if I looked as dangerous as "Kronos's daughter" sounds. Captain Half-blood stuff, you know...

"About my super Daddy, right ? "

I couldn't help myself taking a provocative tone ; but he didn't seem outraged or anything.

"Something like that, yeah", he replied.

I took a deep breath ; I had been the first to say it, but I didn't want to talk about Kronos. Nor about this awful day when everything became messy and sad. But I guessed I didn't really had a choice.

I sat down by the tree, and Percy did the same.

"I don't know what to say", I sighed.

"Well... Like, how to you feel about this ? I mean, being... "

"Being Kronos's daughter. "

He seemed a bit choked. Even I, was a little shook having said it aloud. But it helped me face it.

"Bad", I answered then.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, and... How did you discover... "

"A purple shiny scythe appeared above my head during lunch, in front of everyone. That's funny, because at this moment I had just said something like, "My mommy or daddy is obviously awesome, given the heredity". Awkward coincidence. "

"Don't you think that's a joke ? Can't the « Hecates » cast spells like that, to mess with you ? "

"We thought about a trick, but Chiron is clear about this : it couldn't be an imitation.

"And what if it was a mistake from the gods ? "

"Oh yeah, imagine that : « What ? Purple scythe equals Kronos, you say ? Whoopsi, too late ! Let's see her being eaten alive by her little friends then. » "

Percy frowned.

"Eaten alive ? "

"Sometimes that's not far. "

He lowed his eyes. Maybe was he taking pity on me... With some luck, he had concluded that I wasn't that bad, after all.

"But you've never had any power among time or anything, did you ? Until then, nothing's for sure ! "

"Forget it Percy. The truth is... I know I'm Kronos's daughter. "

As I thought, he seemed surprised, even a little afraid, and cringed.

"Please, don't tell me you're fighting right now evil pulses that push you to engulf anyone you cross to rule the world, please... "

I had a laugh.

"Could've been fun ! But no. "

I looked toward him.

"Look into my eyes. "

My tone inticed him to do as I said ; and he dived his look into my irises.

As a had observed those for hours in front of a mirror, I knew exactly what he was seeing in there. A deep golden shade, incandescent, with slightly darker touches around the pupil.

If it had been it, there would have been no problem. But he raised his eyebrows, and I knew that he had sawn it : small ribbons undulating against the colour, as the one formed by the smoke of a candle just blown.

And the funny thing is that I had almost been surprised when Chiron had affirmed, with a feigned unconcern, that this phenomenon oddly reminded him of the flame that burns inside the eyes of every god.

* * *

_Hope you liked it ! _

_I'd like to know if the fanfiction is appreciated, and if that's necessary for me to keep translating it. So please, leave a review and let me know ! :)_

_Tkankyou again for reading. See ya !_

_Arty'_


End file.
